


The Red Shoes

by Alithea



Category: Cowboy Bebop, Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Multi-Crossover fic.  Catherine Bloom was once a rising star, but a severe injury ended her dancing career. Now she has been asked to direct a revival of the very show that was the height of her success and one of her lowest points. Cast drama, and past mistakes crop up to make everyone wonder if the show can ever succeed. An an alternate look at Road Rage by Slightlyjillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude No. 1- Not Now...Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Road Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90524) by [jilly-chan (slightlyjillian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/jilly-chan). 



> Many thanks to SlightlyJillian for allowing me to play around in this universe and create some alternate takes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at Nichol in which he is not ready to forgive.

It was a leftover pasta day for Nichol, and it was hardly filling after four hours of rehearsal. He picked at the noodles, doing his best to stretch out the small portion. Then he gave in and swallowed down the few bites he had before looking over his script.  
As he mulled over the words a shadow moved behind him. He almost instinctively knew who it was, and he realized that the conversation about to take place was an inevitable one.

He turned around and glowered slightly at Shiori.

"What?" He asked more bitterly than he'd meant.

"How is she?"

He sighed. "Recovering."

She shook her head. "You know that's not who I meant."

Nichol stood up so that he could look down at the young woman. "At this point, Shiori, she's the only one you have any right to ask about."

He watched her shrink slightly under his gaze, and, then, as always, she had to try and fight back.

"I've been doing better. I-"

"I don't care if you've just become a millionaire. You don't get to be a part of _my _daughter's life." He stepped back to pick up his empty lunch container. "You gave it all up, and you don't get to change your mind."__

__Shiori stared at him and then stormed off. He watched her go and then sat back down on the bench. He ran his hand through his dark hair and shook his head._ _

__"She's doing her best."_ _

__He turned around and looked at Catherine. He wasn't sure how she managed to walk without making a sound while on crutches. He eyed the severity of the brace around her knee and shrugged._ _

__"Her best isn't good enough," he stated sharply. "You shouldn't forgive her so readily."_ _

__"I didn't say I had."_ _

__"But?"_ _

__Catherine grimaced, or perhaps it was a flare of pain from her knee. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she isn't ready yet. But... after losing everything... I just think there should be something."_ _

__Catherine moved away down the sidewalk._ _

__Nichol picked his script back up and stared at the words on the page without registering them. After a long while he stood up and walked back towards the theater. He saw Shiori in the distance._ _

__"Not yet," he said. "Not yet."_ _


	2. Prelude No. 2- Dance the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruka watches from a distance while the girls dance

Ruka had been watching the young women of the company on the dance floor between long sips of a gin and tonic that Dorothy had insisted he needed. He had his blue eyes set on Juri. He'd let her go knowing she'd never be able to do the same if she ever knew about his illness. He'd let her go knowing she wanted something she couldn't quite bring herself to seek out.

He arched an eyebrow when Dorothy caught him looking. She grinned and made a playfully seductive dance move as close to Juri as she could manage. For the most part Dorothy understood his feelings on the matter, but there were moments when she seemed incapable of poking at festering wounds.

Juri didn't even seem to notice, which was a relief and a concern. She didn't seem focused on anything around her. Even Faye, who he knew Juri thought was attractive because she had actually said so once. No, Juri was lost in the music, or the dance. Perhaps, she was lost in both.

He listened to the words of the song. Recognizing it as an upbeat dance remix of a song that he found terribly melancholy.

He swallowed the last of his drink and placed the glass on the table. There weren't going to be any easy answers. He might not ever know what was going on in her head. There wasn't any sort of game or plot he could play to protect her, and he wanted to. He always wanted to, and, maybe, he wanted it because he knew she didn't really need it.

Ruka stood up and brushed the front of his shirt down. Then he stepped over to the group of girls and took Dorothy by the hand, dragging her away from the group so that he could dance with her alone.


	3. Prelude No. 3 Break the Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine receives and unwelcome visitor in the hospital.

"And, how is this beautiful lady doing?"

Catherine would have bolted upright in her hospital bed if she could have, but the medication and the brace on her leg was enough to keep her from doing much more than having a pained expression on her face. She shut her eyes when Duo's beaming face appeared from behind a bouquet of roses. She hated roses. Eight years together, five years married, three years divorced and he never remembered.

"Are you okay," he asked and put the roses down on a nearby table. "I can call the nurse if-"

"I'm fine. Just a little..." She trailed off and looked over his shoulder.

"Cath, I didn't bring her. I know..." He lost his happy glow. "I knew you wouldn't want to see her."

She shook her head. "We don't have to have another one of these conversations while I'm trapped here do we?"

"No." Duo seemed to be appraising Catherine's position. "I have pictures though. If you want to see."

"Maybe later." She looked at the roses and touched the soft yellow petals. "This just a social visit?"

Duo nodded. "Trowa mentioned- Well, he said it was pretty bad. And, I thought you could use some cheering up."

"Show me the pictures," Catherine said softly.

Duo handed over a small stack of photos. There seemed to be a very common theme among them, and Catherine was heartbroken and full of pride all at the same time. She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying. How could she ever explain it? How could anyone ever understand her choices?

"Helen wants to be a dancer," Duo said softly. "She came to me last year and demanded that I put her in tap lessons."

"I...Oh Duo...I'm sorry."

He reached out and took her hand. "Don't be. She's a gift. And I know- I know you won't change your mind. I mean, about being in her life as her mother. But one day..." He trailed off and sighed. "Her teachers all say she's a natural."

"So was I." Catherine looked at the picture in her hand. "You don't believe this, but she's better off without me. You love her. Your wife loves her. She has what she needs."

Duo nodded and took back the photos. "Do you?"

"What?"

"Have what you need, Catherine?" He looked at the brace on her leg. "This...this was-"

"Not the end of the world." She coughed, and then lied to get him out of her room, "I'm good. I'll be fine. I have what I need. I really do. I promise."


	4. Prelude No. 4- What Stays and What Fades Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruka and Dorothy have a game in mind.

Dorothy was looking at her newly polished nails when she finally said, "She needs a push."

Ruka turned in his seat to face the blonde at his side. "What?"

Dorothy smiled. "Juri. Needs. A. Push."

He shook his head and looked back out at the dance floor. Juri wasn't out there. She had gone somewhere else that night. Someone had mentioned that she required a break from the norm.

"You don't believe me," Dorothy stated, and then added with some sharp little edges, "Or you don't want her to get on with it."

"No," he replied. "I just-"

"Being the ex you don't get to dictate who or when or where," Dorothy interrupted. "You just get to know for an absolute fact the truth of the matter."

He faced her again. "The truth of the matter? That she needs a push? And, by push you mean, some random girl thrown in her lap for her to spend the night with."

Dorothy rolled her eyes and sighed. "You really care too much about her to even be part of this process. But you did ask me for my opinion."

"I did. Should I regret it?"

"Only if you still love her."

He stayed quiet for a long time after that statement. He picked up his drink. It was a martini. Spike had suggested it to him. He wasn't sold on it. He stood up and held out his hand to take Dorothy onto the dance floor. She coolly acquiesced.

"You mean she needs that initial spark of recognition, then?" Ruka asked as he swayed with Dorothy to some awful ballad from the last decade.

"Yes, darling." She replied and then said, "Obviously, you succeeded in keeping her from a huge mistake but- And this is the kicker- There often has to be a mistake. You say she had eyes for the little butterfly?"

"She did."

"Maybe we need to put a bigger animal in her way."

Ruka nodded and then asked, "We should stay out of this, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, if only you could. Games rarely work out in anyone's favor, Ruka. Make sure you really want to play."

He shut his eyes. "It might be too late."


	5. Prelude No. 5- From Here to There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri doesn't want to go inside the bar.

Juri stood outside the International Velvet and sighed. She didn't really feel like joining the cast and crew for their nightly get together. She didn't want to see Shiori, or Ruka, or Spike and Julia. But she had promised Dorothy that she would show up, which was a promise for trouble.

She was about step up to the door when someone stood next to her and said, "You must be, Juri."

She turned and looked at the woman next to her. "Must I be?" She stepped back.

"Yes." The woman was about her height with hair the color of wheat, and light blue eyes. She grinned and the easiness of it made something inside Juri flutter.

"You don't want to be here," the woman said.

"Not really." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know Dorothy?"

"I do." The woman chuckled and then said, "So let's both not show up for whatever she had planned for us."

Juri nodded. "Do you like karaoke?"

"Not particularly, but if there are enough drinks involved I can generally survive anything."

"You'll like karaoke after tonight." She let out an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Sally. Sally Po." She winked and then said, "It's quite possible this is exactly what Dorothy wants."

"I'm willing to let her have one if it means I don't have to go inside," Juri replied. "Follow me. It's not too far away."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Karaoke Queen and a few Midori sours."


	6. Prelude No. 6- Razor Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Nichol have a fight about the usual things.

There were too many thing she couldn't say. They sat on her tongue rough and jagged. The very movement of them caused her pain, and she wanted to spit the bloody mess of it out onto the street. She swallowed the words instead. She took a breath and stepped away.

"You just can't face reality," Nichol shouted.

Catherine shut her eyes. The words returned to her mouth and she released them without thought. "You want reality? You want truth? Then you tell me why you can't forgive her? Because all she was was a kid who got tangled up in a game before she even knew the rules! And you played it!" She huffed and then said softly, "You and your little conspirator played it. Maybe you stopped playing and tried to make it real, but it was too late. But you have to take your part in the blame for breaking her in the first place, and live with the consequences of everything that tumbled after."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He started to walk away but stormed back. "She could have killed my child."

Catherine nodded. "Yes..and herself. And that was years ago."

"And you?"

"Don't push this back on me. What she and I went through was nothing compared to you two. If you want to rage and scream at me for standing up for her in court you can. I don't really care. I told you before she deserves the second chance. As far as I can see she at least deserves some supervised visitation. That's all she wants."

"She can't have it!"

"Fine." She shook her head and put her hands up. "Fine, she can't have it. But let's not pretend that this has anything to do with her. It's you trying to make up for not being there in the first place when you knew you should have been." Catherine turned and walked away.

Nichol shouted after her. "You don't fool me, Catherine! You just help her because of your guilt for abandoning your own daughter!"

She couldn't run. She wanted to. She had to walk as fast as she could. When she finally reached him again she punched him in the face.

He fell back to the ground and chuckled, "It's a good thing I'm not the lead in a show." He pulled his hand away and was relieved to find his nose wasn't bleeding. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. You meant it. Now..Stop being stupid and walk me home."


	7. The Overture- Shhh/Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning tones are all at once ominous and full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh/Peaceful by Miles Davis

"And you're sure she'll say yes," Kenshin asked pointedly.

Saitou nodded, eyes shut and hand over his chin. "She'll do it."

The writer seemed unable to believe it. He shook his head and said, "With our current budgets, and cast?"

"Yes." Saitou's voice was solid in its certainty.

"Without being able to hold any auditions whatever for additional cast?"

"Yes."

Kenshin blinked and asked the inevitable. "How?"

"Because you are going to convince her that it's what she needs to be doing right now." Saitou grinned and added, "Because it's what this theater needs."

****

Catherine Bloom knew the writer wasn't kidding as he explained the project with gusto. She shook her head a bit and knit her brow in thought. And then, without any warning, she nodded her head.

"Okay."

"And the beauty is-" He stopped and blinked at her. "What?"

"I'll do it, Kenshin." She grinned, though it was a melancholy one. "I just have one question for you."

"Shoot." He beamed and it reminded her of her ex-husband, overly optimistic even in uncertainty, or perhaps because of it.

"Are you willing to make musical adjustments depending on what we have to work with?"

"What do you mean?"

Catherine chuckled. "I mean I know bits of the current cast, and from my knowledge there are not many trained ballet dancers in the troupe. However, there are some jazz dancers, and some capable of tap, or even modern movement. Those styles may call for a shift in the musical presentation."

Kenshin nodded, obviously excited. "Of course! Anything you need."

She nodded. "Right, then. I'll meet with Saitou, and get a date for auditions started."

"Great!"

Catherine took a deep breath. She wasn'tsure what she was getting in to, but it was a sight better than teaching five-year-olds and senior citizens dance lessons at the community rec center.

****

The Road Rage was empty and Catherine stood before the stage.

There was a small amount of reverence she held for silent theaters. It was a bit like being in an empty church. There were powers at work there, spirits, gods, and muses quietly breathing out all that would ever be needed for a performance to work. It was all there ready to happen. All they required was that the cast and crew be open to the whispers of inspiration.

She shut her eyes and remembered the last time she had been on that stage. There was glory and a crushing amount of pain. The pain was physical as well as mental, and the scars of both were easy to see about her as she clutched the handle of her cane tightly.

The door behind her creaked open and she turned around. Saitou was standing there smoking in clear defiance of theater rules.

"Well," he asked.

"Let's get started."


	8. So Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions for the revival ballet begin, and old habits try to reassert themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No youtube link for the song on this one, sorry. So Red by Stevan Pasero

Not many in the regular Road Rage cast felt very comfortable. Some refused to try out altogether, and mostly because they knew Catherine Bloom was not going to cut anyone any slack. She was auditioning for dancers first and actors second, and most of the long running members of the company understood that Catherine couldn't take anything less than what she needed.

Spike sat in the back of the theater next to Julia and watched the auditions unfold. He tried to imagine what Saitou had been thinking of to put together a reproduction of Kenshin's only ballet. The Red Shoes had been one of the theater's earliest crowning achievements. It had made Catherine a shimmering up and coming star. But only up and coming, because, unfortunately, Catherine was one of those great talents that burned too bright and faded too quickly.

He remembered the opening night performance very well. At the time he was content to be on the sidelines as a stagehand for the production. He caught the way every inch of Catherine radiated the very fire of Kenshin's music. He remembered, and now he just couldn't bring himself to be anything more than a spectator of the revival. He just couldn't imagine any new performance standing up to the original.

From down below Catherine made a count and music began.

He realized that he was looking at what would end up being the main cast of the production. It was surprising how skilled those people were. Though only one had the training for the lead role, and it was going to be Juri.

Nichol, Ruka, Trowa, and most surprising of all little Shiori were going to top off any lead roles. Spike pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He looked over at the other people on the stage and made up his mind for secondary parts. Dorothy and Saionji had just enough skill to make it. The rest would all get thrown into the ensemble if they weren't cut completely.

It was a brutal process to watch, but as he stayed on to observe he noticed something about Catherine. It was something he hadn't seen in her since the doctors told her she would never dance again, at least not professionally.

She had that fire in her eyes. That passion that gave her an aura redder than her hair. He shut his eyes and then stood up. He told Julia he was going to go out for a smoke. She gave him an interesting look. It was something like recognition. It was a silent acceptance of not being apart of something new, with no ill will, and sincere hope that it wouldn't to turn into a disaster.

****

The cast list was up.

Nichol had waited until everyone was nearly gone before going inside and looking at it. He'd argued with Catherine not long before. He'd gotten slapped for saying something he shouldn't have.

He stepped inside and looked at the list. He titled his head in disbelief, and then stepped back, nearly knocking someone down.

"I really don't need to be directing this in a cast, Nichol."

Nichol turned around and looked at Catherine. He was bewildered. "I'm the male lead?"

"Yes."

"I'm the male lead?"

"Yes." Catherine reassured him.

"I'm-"

"Nichol, you...are...the...male...lead." She smiled slightly.

He shook his head. "But, Trowa is clearly the better dancer."

"Is that so?" She folded her arms across her chest. "He doesn't partner well. He solos beautifully, but he can't do lifts."

"But-"

"Would you rather I recast the part with Saionji instead?"

"That insufferable-"

"See," Catherine said softly. "I don't make mistakes when it comes to dancing." She titled her head and then said, "I'm not worried about you as a lead. I'm only worried that you won't be able to work with Shiori."

Nichol set his jaw and then spun around to look at the rest of the cast. He nodded. "Do we dance together?"

"No."

"Then it isn't a problem. It's not like we haven't been in a few productions together since she decided to come back." He wasn't sure he fully believed himself. The other productions hadn't put them in close quarters.

Catherine touched his should and then stepped away.

****

Everyone showed up to the International Velvet except Juri and Catherine. Juri wasn't exactly a surprise. She had been making herself scarce lately and no one quite knew where she was spending her free time. If they had cared to walk two blocks down the road they would have found her. They would have found Catherine too.

Catherine went to the Karaoke Queen for an escape from the Road Rage Routine. She hadn't been in the place in a few years but nothing much had changed about it. There were still mysterious green drinks, a crowded dance floor, and bad singing.

The singing actually wasn't that bad at the moment. She wondered who was on the stage, but was too far back to really see. She also didn't want to give up her table.

"Everyone is looking for you," a small, but very effective voice said from behind her.

She turned around and looked at Shiori. The young woman sat down across from her and leaned across the small table so that she would be heard.

"It's very interesting," she said.

"What?"

"You both seek solitude. You hide."

"Who," Catherine asked.

Shiori smiled. "Never mind. I promised I'd take you back."

"I'm not in the mood."

Shiori slid her hand over Catherine's and said, "You never are."


	9. Interlude: Nen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light history about Catherine and Shiori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no youtube video. Which is making this a harder multimedia fic to produce than I thought. Ah well. Nen by Stevan Pasero

It could have been anyone, and it nearly was as Catherine took her frustrations out on the dance floor. She was half intoxicated, but sobered up as she began to find a physical voice for what she was feeling. She nearly ended up in the arms of some boy half her age, but something intervened. Something tugged at her, and she looked at the bewildered youth and said, "No, not you."

Her body moved and she was lost in the throng of the club again. Lost and wanting, and wanting most of all to take without being afraid she'd accidentally break someone.

There had been too many games being played at the theater. Too many risks being taken, and she had gotten jumbled up in the middle of some of them. She hated it, and hated that she allowed herself to be swayed by such things. All she wanted to do was dance, and dance well. Dance until the stars faded away and she found herself the brightest thing on the stage. She was so close to her goal.

The music took a turn as the DJ left the stage for the next round of karaoke. A decent singer found her way to the stage and allowed Catherine to keep her momentum on the dance floor going. She spun around and spied something that wasn't breakable.

She found Shiori.

Shiori who looked a little more afraid of her than she usually did, but was eager to at least stand her ground.

"You're a fluttery thing," Catherine whispered as she pulled Shiori close. "Don't you hate it?"

"Only when I don't have a say in where I go," Shiori replied, trying to sound vicious, but failing.

Catherine shut her eyes and swayed with her arms loosely tangled about Shiori's shoulders.

"Oh, dear girl," she sighed, "you always have a say."

****

They weren't nearly as rough with each other as they thought they were going to be. All the vitriol wore off by the time they stumbled into Catherine's tiny apartment. They didn't hate each other. They weren't in any competition. They just happened to collide at the exact moment they needed to.

"Nichol's gonna hate you," Shiori whispered when she felt Catherine stirring.

"He can't hate me. He likes me too much. He'll hate my choice." She brushed her lips against Shiori's neck.

"We aren't-"

"No, Shiori, we absolutely are not," Catherine replied.

"Your being sensible is going to ruin everything."

"But this is the opposite of being sensible. This is clearly asking for trouble." She shut her eyes and smiled. She needed some trouble. She felt something burning within her, something she could use when she danced. It was something that had been missing.

****

Nichol scowled and then tried to smile as he entered the hospital room.

"I told you," he said without much consideration. "She ruins everything."

Catherine leaned back into her pillows and covered her face with her hand. Then she sighed and said, "I don't recall Shiori running up on stage and dislocating my knee. I believe I did that all on my own."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm on too many pain medications to argue with you," she replied and looked at him.

"Has she even visited you?"

Catherine shook her head and then smiled. "It's okay though."

"It's not okay."

"Nichol, I know under that gruff exterior you are a hopeless romantic. You want it all to be love for your friends, but that isn't what we wanted from each other."

He huffed and took a seat next in one of the vacant chairs. He crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Liar." Then he looked over at the bunch of roses next to her and asked, "Are those from your husband?"

"Don't get me started about that. Tell me something pleasant, Nichol."

"Like what?"

"Like how you and my brother are getting along," Catherine said with a smile.


	10. Gymnopedie No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori decides to try a change, and Ruka observes and considers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gymnopedie No. 1 by Erik Satie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9xRZf9S8Qc)

They were never in a proper relationship with each other. Catherine couldn't even say they had been proper lovers. She and Shiori just sort of fell together and fell apart. Sometimes there was sex involved, and sometimes there were only quiet moments. She couldn't even really say that they were friends. Not having proper working titles made things simple, and, yet, very complex.

Shiori leaned into her as they watched a movie. There were no overtones or enticing caresses which meant that on that night they were friendly. Catherine pulled her arm around Shiori and gave a small affectionate squeeze which was returned.

"I need to discuss something with you," Catherine said.

"What?" She shut her eyes and then opened them again when she heard specific dialogue from the film they were watching. "I love this part." She mouthed the words.

"I'd really like for you to be one of the dance captain's on this production."

Shiori pulled away and sat up. "Why? Trowa is clearly-"

"I can't imagine why you and Nichol never worked things out as a couple you so very often say the same things," Catherine said without thinking and then continued before Shiori could pout or cry at her. "I need Trowa to work with the main cast. I need someone else to lead the ensemble. The rehearsal schedule is going to be-"

"Completely evil?"

"That's one way of putting it," Catherine replied with a smile. "But that would make me your boss and I just-"

"You made Juri the lead," Shiori jumped in. "I need to warn you about that."

"Do you?"

"We weren't..." Shiori struggled for the proper terms and finally settled with, "like us. It was different. She had a White Knight to protect her against me, or something. It was still... leading to something."

 

Catherine shrugged. "I can't baby this group just because everyone has had relationships with each other. Can you handle the responsibility?"

"I need to think about it." She leaned back in to Catherine. "Do you think his love for her is what drove him to be such a bastard?"

Looking at the television Catherine took in the scene and shook her head. "He didn't love her. He loved the idea of her. He's driven by the want of success, or he wouldn't force her to choose."

Shiori yawned. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

****

Shiori liked the way it felt when she woke up in Catherine's arms. There were never any demands there, never any promises. That was why they couldn't be a proper couple. It could have been the foundation for a lovely friendship though, except Shiori always felt like she was in competition with everyone else Catherine loved.

She shut her eyes again and thought of Juri. Juri hadn't felt comfortable in the morning of their one friendly sleepover. But Juri wanted something from her that she wasn't ready for, and Shiori wanted something too. She had wanted something that wasn't so very nice because she kept feeling like she was ready to play the sort of cruel games Dorothy liked to indulge in.

It was all over though.

Shiori was tired of playing, but felt that she was still too willing to be hurtful when she didn't mean it. She needed to prove to herself that she could do better, that she was deserving. Until she felt she deserved better for herself instead of just saying it she could never win back her right to see her daughter.

That was something she never understood about Catherine, not wanting motherhood, not even a little bit. But it sort of helped Shiori to see what she needed to be.

Catherine pulled her closer, which made her smile. They had only been sleeping. Those were always the best mornings to wake up to. Nothing to regret from the night before, only moments dreaming in each others arms, and being still.

"Good morning," Catherine mumbled sleepily.

"I'll do it," Shiori said. "I can do it."

"Good."

"No one else is going to like it much," Shiori stated with a smile.

"Good."

*****

The cast was gathered on the stage as rehearsal schedules were passed around by Faye. There were small mutterings of disapproval at the amount of rehearsals coupled with dance classes. The mutterings continued when Catherine announced her choice of dance captains.

"It is imperative that Trowa and Shiori have your support. If you find you can not follow their direction as I have given it to them then you do not have to be in this production." Catherine stood strait and clutched her cane. She tapped it on the stage and then added, "As for the additional dance classes this is for your benefit. The sharper your skills are the better this production will be."

The murmurings died down and Catherine went through the rest of her notes for the first day. She discussed the story, introduced some of the stage crew, and then began staging the first part of the prologue.

As she did this Ruka watched the way Shiori was working. He hated to feel that Catherine had made the correct choice, but she had. Then he caught an exchange between the director and the petite dance captain that he probably wasn't meant to notice. His brow knit in thought and then he grinned slightly.

"Plotting her doom," Dorothy asked as she walked passed him.

"No."

Dorothy grinned, "I almost believed you. She's not going to play."

Ruka nodded. "I don't need her too."

"Curious. I wonder what you're up to."

He turned and walked over to where Trowa had gather the rest of the main cast.


	11. Minuet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine sees something is missing in one of her dancers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Handel's Minuet by Vanessa Mae](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_CcQBooXGA)

It was the fourth day of rehearsals and Catherine was watching as Juri performed the routine for the second scene of the show. As always, Juri moved with near technical perfection, and the sort of near perfect Catherine couldn't find fault with since Juri was never a professional dancer. There was clear room for improvement, but however masterfully Juri managed the routine there seemed to be something missing.

Catherine scribbled a few notes into her journal just as the music ended, and then looked up at the stage. She could see the expectation on the faces of her company. She looked back down at her notes and sighed. Then she said, "One more time from the top, and then we can all go home for the night."

There was a general groan of consternation from the company. They had all been there since early that morning and the rehearsal was now looming towards midnight. Catherine remained seated as her two dance captains rallied the cast with a small pep talk. She was amazed by how well the chorus seemed to respond to Shiori's leadership, and also very proud.

The music began again, and Catherine fixed her concentration on Juri. Something was missing. A step. A move. Something just beyond her view that would make the scene perfect. The routine ended once more, and Catherine reluctantly released the company for the evening. She watched as the cast filed out of the theater and leaned against a row of seats. She looked over as Trowa made his approach and shook her head.

"I know...I know," she began. "They'll never reach my level of perfection. What production ever does meet every expectation of its director?"

"I wasn't going to say anything about it," Trowa replied.

"No?"

"No." He pursed his lips and then asked, "So, what is the problem?"

"I don't know," Catherine lied and then said, "Juri...maybe. There's something...something missing. Or I might just be a rotten director."

Trowa nodded. "What about everyone else?"

"Well, Ruka is up tomorrow so I'm not sure about him yet but- No, at this point in time I'm happy with everyone's performance. It's hitting all the right marks. The emotion is there."

"Maybe you expect too much from Juri. Projecting a little more of yourself in her than there really is," Trowa suggested. Then he said, "You know everyone else in the company pretty well from before, but you never really worked with Juri. Maybe you don't have a clear sense of her 'Girl' yet."

"Maybe."

"You could always ask for an inside opinion."

 

"From who? Ruka? Spike?"

Trowa shook his head. "No. Not them. Not ever. They barely understood her when they dated her."

"Then who," Catherine asked wondering if there was anyone at the Road Rage who hadn't been involved with another member of the cast or crew.

Trowa looked over at the door at the final group of dancers leaving the theater and pointed at Shiori.

"I'm not sure that's wise," Catherine stated, "I know there's some sort of-"

"It's not about affairs. It's about gut reaction, and Shiori's will tell you a lot." He smiled slightly and added, "Of course the other option would be to actually hang out with the cast for a bit of fun. Maybe get to know your dancers outside the studio and stage."

"Oh Trowa, I'd love to. They just aren't ready for me yet."

******

Dorothy was being remarkably well behaved which made Ruka slightly concerned. He moved across the small space of the dance studio as the class ended for the evening, and waited to be accosted by whatever it was that seemed to be bothering the pale blonde.

"You looked perplexed," Dorothy stated coolly.

"I was expecting you to have a string of complaints about your teacher."

Dorothy looked over at Shiori who was stretching. She shrugged. "I hate to say this, especially to you, but... The girl is good at this."

"Oh?"

"She probably should have followed a dancing career instead of mere stage acting."

"I see."

"Oh, I know that look. You're thinking about why she probably didn't go that route." She smiled. "You're probably right, but she's a good teacher. And anyone who can improve my kicks has my very limited respect." She paused and added, "For the moment."

"Of course."

"And how are your lessons going," she put her hand on his chest. "No problems."

"None." He broke away from her. "The part is very... It was conceived to be considerate of my condition."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not." Ruka took her arm and walked her towards the door.

*****

Catherine stood on the stage with her notes at her feet. She performed half movements with her arms and legs, then she did a relatively clumsy turn before she stopped and sat on the stage. Her knee throbbed, and she took a deep breath.

"Shouldn't you have someone do that for you," a voice called from up in the rafters.

She put her hand up to her eyes to block some of the glare from the lights. There was a general fluttering of movement and then Utena, the stage manager, appeared in the balcony seats.

"What on earth are you doing here so late," Catherine asked.

"Rounding up props," the young woman replied. "I was trying to see if we had any of the props from your run still hanging about." She glanced around and then said, "One sec."

There was another chorus of commotion as Utena ran down the stairs and into the main theater. Catherine had to give the girl credit for having an abundance of energy, though, considering the current cast, Utena probably needed it to keep everything running smoothly.

"I found these," Utena said with a huge smile and scrambled up to the stage. She held out a well worn pair of red ballet slippers. "There's a box of them. Too small for Juri maybe, but perfect as props."

Catherine looked at the outstretched shoes and stood up. She moved forward and then backed away from them.

"They need some cleaning up," she said distantly.

"Well, sure, but they'll work. Right?" Utena asked enthusiastically.

"They'll work. I suppose they'll have to."


	12. 16. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri realizes there is a problem. Catherine seeks a solution in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [16\. 12 by Mono](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LUhD5Oe1Es)

Faye Valentine had been smoking just outside of the theater when Catherine Bloom rushed by in what she considered a worrying fashion. Not long after the backdoor to the theater opened again and the stage manager stepped out with a single red ballet slipper in her hand. 

"I think I screwed up," Utena stated softly. "But it was so exciting to find them in such good shape."

Faye resisted the urge to pull out another cigarette to add to the one already in her mouth, and instead increased her lean into the wall sighing. Utena turned and looked at her, but Faye kept her focus aloof and said, "Those are _the_ shoes."

"Oh." Utena looked at the shoe in her hand.

"The ones from opening night, but they went missing for her last performance." She exhaled the last puff from her cigarette and then stubbed it out along the wall. She crossed her arms and then let them fall to her sides. 

"Sabotage," Utena asked confused.

Faye shrugged. "Theater superstition. Doesn't matter."

Utena rubbed her forehead. "I've made a bit of a mess of things by finding them."

Again, Faye shrugged. She stepped over and pulled the ballet slipper from Utena's hand. She regarded it almost fondly. "I wonder if Mikage had the foresight to video tape one of her performances?" Then she handed the slipper back to Utena and said, "At least you won't let the props get away again." 

************* 

Juri lingered behind at the end of dance class waiting patiently for Trowa finish the last of his notes with Shiori. She observed the reverence Trowa and Shiori seemed to have formed with each other. The change in Shiori's approach to things, even as old habits between herself and the butterfly lingered about them like smoke. And Juri wondered if she was the one unable to change, because even though she knew better Shiori still seemed worth the chase. She grimaced at the thought.

As Trowa returned Juri considered how to broach a subject that had been weighing on her mind for some time. It was a conversation she should have been having with her director, but Juri and Catherine couldn't seem to find a way to talk to each other as a lead and a director should. 

"You're perfect," Trowa said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You're looking for assurance, right? Dancing isn't your medium of choice." He half smiled and then pursed his lips. 

"But?" 

"I'm not your director. I can't give you her thoughts."

"Trowa, please," Juri asked softly. "I think we both have a weird hang up over each other because of this part and what it means to your sister."

"Mmm...And?"

"And what?"

"And what does this part mean to you, Juri?" He walked over to the bar and picked up his water bottle and clipboard of notes. 

"I…" Juri sighed. "Oh."

Trowa nodded. "And that's why Catherine isn't sure how to approach you. The moves are all right. You dance and it's all perfect steps, but what do those steps mean to you? I know how she felt about this part, but you can never be the embodiment of those feelings." 

Juri bit her bottom lip. 

"Right. Try and figure it out sooner rather than later." Trowa walked passed her and then stopped. He turned to look at Juri and said, "Though, if you want to get a better idea for Catherine without actually talking to her I would suggest asking a mutual source." 

Juri blinked and then shook her head. It would be easier to approach Catherine on her own. She caught Trowa looking at her and said, "Right, like a grown up."

"That's the spirit."

************ 

 

The park was quiet and dark. Catherine sat on a park bench with a binder full of notes and faroff expression. It was hard to have to change so many things from the original production, and yet the changes she had made already proved a useful tool as well. She wasn't bogged down by what had been Saitou's vision. She was forming her own vision, and the only clarity she lacked was from her lead. It was her own fault. She needed to be more forward. Every other dancer had seen her express her exact need from them. She had hollered when the cast needed to be brought in line, and she had had private conversations with those that needed a gentle hand. But she didn't know how to talk to Juri, and part of her realized that it wasn't about Juri. It was about her. It was her own connection to the lead character that plagued her. 

She took a deep breath and considered her reaction to seeing her opening night shoes. Someone had taken them before her final performance. It didn't matter who or why. She knew that her knee probably would have given out regardless. The misstep would had happened either way. Years ago it was an easy excuse to blame luck. Now it was what it was, a terrible accident, an unfortunate life changing event. 

She focused in on her surroundings and blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized it had gotten so late. She gathered her notes and reached for her cane. As she walked back to her apartment she met up with Shiori and allowed the woman to help her by carrying her notes. 

"How was the class?" Catherine asked.

"Dance class went well. Trowa doesn't back down." Shiori took a deep breath and then said, "Parenting class was...Well, it was."

"Oh?"

"It's weird being the only person in the room who knows why she's there." She narrowed her eyes and then said, "But I'm determined."

"Good." Catherine stopped at the entrance to her building and then asked, "Would you help me with something?"

Shiori nodded, looking suddenly melancholy.

"I need to know how to talk to Juri, and before you give me that look…" She grinned as Shiori's expression slid along a myriad of emotions. "Trowa seemed to think you might be a good resource since I'm still too hung up on… _things_ to actually talk to her myself like a reasonable adult."

"Yeah...you and her both. It's sort of weird." Shiori nodded a sort of assent and added, "My perspective is a little bent."

"I'll take that into consideration." Catherine walked into her building and pressed the button for the elevator. Shiori was still close behind her. She turned and faced her companion and said, "But tonight let's talk about something else. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yes."

"Sleep over?"

"Yes."

The door to the elevator slid open and the two women stepped inside. Catherine pressed the button for her floor and then pulled Shiori into a kiss.

"Yes," Shiori said when they reached Catherine's floor. "This too."


End file.
